Night of Passion
by Witch of Swords
Summary: A oneshot Inuyasha fic I wrote to see if I could be darker in my writing. Turns out I can. Don't read if you're under 17!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence, Hentai, Strong Language

Night of Passion

As night came closer, Inuyasha cursed at the beginning of his weakness.

"Why _tonight_, damnit!?"

Pushing himself further, he increased his demonic speed, praying to reach Kagome before he became totally useless…

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, tonight's the night of the full moon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what?" he bit out in annoyance, turning his head to glare at the woman on his back.

"We should stay in a village tonight."

"Whatever."

As they continued to trek towards the village, his sense of danger became aroused and instantly, their group stopped moving.

"Inuyasha?"

"There's someone here," he said, sniffing the air as he grabbed the hilt of his blade.

As if it was a cue, loud yells filled the air and suddenly, arrows launched through the air. As Inuyasha blocked the ones aimed at him, his human companions were hit and subsequently dropped to the ground.

"Who the hell are you bastards!?"

"We want the sluts. Don't mind if we take them."

At that, Inuyasha snarled, tightening his grip on the miko.

"You won't touch them, you bastards! Kagome is _my _woman, understand!?"

The gasp behind him alerted him to what he'd said, but at the moment, he didn't care. He'd deal with his unwitting confession later. Right now, he was focused on the figures leaving the trees.

Thirty men suddenly appeared from the forest, smelling of bloodlust and another kind, their eyes on the downed slayer and Kagome.

"My my, aren't these women tasty-looking… Back down, demon," one of the men, holding an arrow taut, said.

"Sorry, I don't take orders well."

Launching through the air, Inuyasha used his free hand to claw the attacking men apart. As their ranks fell, arrows were launched at the hanyo from every direction. And he couldn't avoid them all.

As one dug into his side, another hit his shoulder and his muscles immediately seized. As he fell to the ground, growling, the surviving men laughed, kicking dirt at him.

"Stupid demon! The arrows have poison that will keep you immobile for at least a few hours in them. Now then, come here, bitch," the leader said, grabbing at Kagome, who had fallen when Inuyasha had.

With a scream, she swung her leg out, hitting the man where it would hurt the most. With a wince, he fell to his knees and she stood up, backing toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Damnit, I'm fine, wench. Just get the hell outta here."

"No way," she said, picking up Inuyasha's fallen sword and taking an offensive stance. "I'm not going to leave you here like that."

Inuyasha growled, trying to make his muscles listen to him.

"I'll be fine. Even paralyzed, I can find a way to kick their asses. Get out of here, wench."

As she turned to argue, she became too distracted to see the arrow coming at her. But she realized it was there, after it pierced her shoulder. The sword dropped to the ground as she did, and Inuyasha snarled.

"Kagome!"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she said, using the last of her control over her body to pull the arrow out. The tip was colored in red and tinged with a strange, orange liquid. As she let the arrow drop, her vision darkened and she fell to the side.

As the men closed in on her, and more on Sango, Inuyasha let out a snarl that, even though he was paralyzed, promised death if they touched them. Miroku was being tied up, as well, while Shippo and Kirara were being put into a bag.

"This demon-lover's gonna die! And these women'll sell a good price, too!"

"You fucking bastards. If you lay a finger on her, I'll make you choke on your own blood!"

"Shut up, demon! You can't move!" the leader snarled. "Take the bitches to the village! Get going!"

As men lifted Sango and Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes bled red as they took liberties with their bodies.

"We'll be sure to sell them to some good owners, demon," the leader sneered before the men, now only in the low teens in number, carried the women into the forest. As Inuyasha snarled, his vision darkened and oblivion took him…

**End of Flashback**

With a groan, Kagome awoke, her body feeling like lead. She was numb, not feeling much more than that her body was bent over something solid and she was being moved. But she still felt the hand roughly grabbing her ass.

"Hey! Hands off!" she yelled angrily, growling impressively for a human.

She let out a yelp when the hand stopped groping only to give a hard smack.

"Shut up, bitch! You're going to be property from now on, so learn how to shut your mouth."

Another painful smack came, and this time, the angry miko bit back her yelp.

"Now be good and stay quiet 'til we get to the village!"

The last rays of sunlight vanished and Inuyasha cursed, feeling all of his demon strength vanish. Still, he ran, having anticipated it and gotten to within a few feet of the village. As he came into view of the smoke that meant he'd reached it, he slowed down and decided, for the first time in his life, to use his human appearance as an advantage.

As he approached the gate, two large men appeared from the shadows, bows drawn and arrows pulled taut.

"Who are you!?"

"I heard there was a demon-lover here and wanted to see what was being done about it," Inuyasha said, forcing the bile that came with each word down. His conscience would kill him, but he was _going _to save his friends.

"Oh! Yeah, a monk, too! Come on in," one of the two said, their bows disarmed. Inuyasha walked into the village, resisting the urge to smash the guards. They weren't any of the humans that had been with the group before. They would live if nothing went too wrong.

As he walked into the most active part of the village, his blood boiled at the sight that met him. Miroku was on a platform, his staff in the ground below and his neck being held by a strong-looking rope. Shippo and Kirara were next to him, in the same predicament, though they were unconscious. The platform below them obviously had a design to break away underneath him, but that didn't seem to concern him. His eyes were locked on something to his right, hate gleaming in his eyes. When Inuyasha followed his gaze, he agreed with that hatred.

Hanging from a complicated-looking group of tied ropes, Kagome and Sango were hanging, their limbs held stretched out to where they'd be useless. Their clothes were in shreds, and men were surrounding their almost-naked bodies with lechery in their eyes. And unlike Miroku's relatively harmless flirting, they looked like they were going to do some serious damage.

Blood rolled down from a small cut to Kagome's head, and in her mouth was something that had him barely capable of not killing every person present. A strange metal ring was in her mouth, holding her lips open, with a rope going around the back of her head to hold it in place. Its purpose was obvious, and if Inuyasha didn't know that attacking carelessly as a human would get them all killed, he would've drawn the Tetsusaiga and started lopping off heads.

Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks, her eyes wide with fear as the men closed in on them.

"Like what you see? They were with the demon-lover. Those sluts'll make a nice profit. Want to get in on the sampling?" a man asked, seeing Inuyasha staring at the women.

Inuyasha's bangs fell forward, covering his face. Or, more importantly, his snarl and his eyes, which were somehow bleeding red, despite his youkai blood being completely inactive this night. Despite his absolute hatred, Inuyasha remembered his previous concerns and came up with a plan.

"Yeah, sure," he said, following the man into the crowd.

As they reached the head of the crowd, Kagome's eyes locked with his and more tears began to pour.

"Alright, people! It's time to teach these demon-lovers!"

The crowd exploded in cheers and the man that had led Inuyasha turned, drawing his sword. With a few quick strokes, the straps holding Kagome's clothes up were torn and they fell to the ground, completely exposing her.

"Damn she's a good-looking slut!"

Despite his rage, even Inuyasha had to admit that the miko's body was incredible. But the bigger part of his brain, the part focused on how he'd slaughter the entire town, began to work on the various different ways he was going to kill them. He decided using the various poisoned arrows around him would be a good way to go.

The man in front of him then turned to Sango, repeating the process and making her just as exposed. While Kagome was clearly angry, her dominant emotion was fear. But Sango was growling so loud, even with her gag, that even Inuyasha was impressed by it. Her growling cut off when the man smacked the hilt of his sword into her stomach, making her muscles strain as she closed in on herself.

"Shut up, bitch! Traveling with a demon gives you no rights! Now be a good little slut and keep your mouth shut while we play with you."

The man turned to Inuyasha, smiling as though they were friends.

"As you're our guest, would you like to get the first taste? You seem to have traveled far."

Inuyasha spied the Hiraikotsu at Sango's feet and inwardly sneered.

"Sure."

He quickly walked up to Sango, his eyes moving to her weapon. Seeing where he was staring, she subtly nodded. Just as he reached her, he whipped around, grabbing the boomerang and spinning. As he let it go, almost every person around was hit by the large weapons. With the distraction, he drew the Tetsusaiga and cut the girls' binds.

As Kagome fell, he caught her, holding her shaking body tightly to him.

"I'm so sorry I took so long, Kagome. I promise I'll make it up to you, somehow."

A sharp pain filled Inuyasha and he remembered where he was. Gently, he put her down before slowly turning.

"Kagome, just stay put. We'll be out of here in a minute."

"Inuyasha, it's dangerous for you!"

"Be quiet, Sango. Go save the bouzo," he said before Inuyasha spun completely, letting his hate have the reins.

As poisonous arrows launched at him, he caught them with superhuman ease and stabbed them into the nearest villagers' hearts. As they fell to the ground, Inuyasha noticed with satisfaction that the ones left standing were the ones from before.

"I told you bastards I'd make you choke on your own blood, and now I'm going to!"

They were too stunned by the human charging them to react as he brought his blade across first one and then another's chests, ending their lives. He followed through by stabbing another arrow into one of their throats. The remaining ten grouped together, pulling their arrows taut.

"How are you here, demon!?"

"I warned you bastards. You shouldn't have even _thought _about touching Kagome."

All ten fired their arrows at once, making the hanyo drop to the ground to avoid the wave of poison.

"This poison will do more than just knock you out, demon!"

As they began to draw more arrows, Inuyasha continued his attack, charging with his sword. He reached them at the same time they fired, and he could do nothing more than block the arrows with his sword. As they hit the blade, the wood shattered and the arrows fell apart around him. The last arrow hit at an angle and the poisoned arrowhead nicked his shoulder as it passed.

But the villagers weren't getting another chance. Without hesitation, Inuyasha swung his blade, mowing down all but the leader before they got over the fear enough to raise their bows.

"You, I'm going to take my time with," he growled, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. The leader paled visibly as the hatred-possessed hanyo stalked toward him, his fists so tight that blood leaked from them.

"Die, demon!"

Swinging an arrow like a knife, the man attacked Inuyasha, who smirked. Catching the arrow, he snapped it in his palm and swung his free hand out, breaking the man's nose.

As he stumbled backward, Inuyasha followed, smashing more parts of him with demonic ferocity. Blood covered his fists, and several of his knuckles were broken from the impact with the man's now-broken bones.

"Please, have mercy!"

"Mercy? Fuck you!"

Drawing back, Inuyasha prepared the final strike while grabbing his throat. And then, he swung. As his fist made contact with the leader's head, there was a sickening _crunch _and the man's head twisted completely around. His lifeless body fell to the ground as Inuyasha stepped back, panting and bleeding.

"Inuyasha?"

The tentative whisper made him spin around, and he found Kagome staring at her with the same fear she'd shown the men before.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

Her eyes went to his hands and her fear seemed to vanish as she ran to him.

"I'm fine, but… your hands, they're covered in blood. Here, let me take a look at them," she said, pulling the hands up for inspection.

"Relax, Kagome. Most of it's not mine."

He took in her shaking form and the tears still unshed in her warm brown eyes.

"But still-"

Her eyes widened as, suddenly, his hands vanished and she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"I said relax," he growled. "I'll be fine in a few hours, but I'm worried about you, Kagome."

The warmth of his tone broke the dam holding in her tears and she pushed forward, letting her body be engulfed in the warmth of Inuyasha's embrace. As she let her emotions out, the hanyo simply held her, hating that it was the only thing he could do for her.

"Inuyasha… I was so scared. They were going to-"

"Shh… Don't think about it, Kagome. I would _never _let you get hurt like that."

Gently, he stroked the shaking miko's hair, breathing in her scent as she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Miroku, now released from his confines, was doing the same thing with Sango nearby, and the mens' gazes locked for a second of true understanding passing between them.

Gently, Inuyasha lifted Kagome bridal-style, her arms locked around his neck and her small frame still shaking. The time had passed quickly while Inuyasha comforted her, and a rush of power filled him with the first rays of sun.

"We're getting out of here, Kagome. Just hang on tight, okay?"

There was a scream nearby and Inuyasha turned to find a woman staring at all of the corpses, a group of armed men and women behind her.

"Demon!"

"You killed them all!"

Miroku reached the hanyo's side, holding Sango in the same way as Kagome. Kirara, roused from her unconsciousness, transformed and hissed at the villagers.

"Vile demon, prepare to die!"

"Miroku, take the girls and go," Inuyasha said, glaring at the villagers. Kagome's grip tightened on Inuyasha, her fear for leaving him clear.

"Don't leave me, Inuyasha. Please," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Inuyasha's heart broke at the weak, terrified sound of her small voice, and he tightened his grip on her.

"Alright, Kagome. I won't. Never again…"

Turning, he glared at the villagers, his golden eyes smoldering with hatred.

"You're right, I _did _kill them all. And they all deserved it. Every one of 'em was a rapist and a killer, and if I didn't kill them, _somebody_ would have, eventually. And if you're going to try to stop me from taking my pack out of here, I'll destroy the entire village."

The villagers paled at the obvious seriousness behind the hanyo's threat. They backed away and Miroku climbed on the massive fire cat.

"Let's go home, Miroku," Inuyasha said before they took off.

As they came through the forest near Kaede's village, Inuyasha stopped moving, his head turned toward the well.

"You go ahead, Miroku. I'm going to take her home," he said before disappearing into the trees, Kagome lightly snoring in his arms.

As soon as they reached the well's clearing, she woke up and looked right at the well. Suddenly, the grip on Inuyasha tightened again and her body started shaking.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Please… don't throw me away…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that, looking down into her wide, frightened gaze.

"It's like that other time… You threw me into the well, then, too…"

Suddenly, Inuyasha understood, and he instantly felt bad.

"Kagome, I told you I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm scared, Inuyasha. I feel so violated, and I'm scared, because I've never felt so helpless before in my life. Please-"

Her eyes were as wide as saucers when Inuyasha cut her off, sealing her words off with his lips. Heat engulfed the two, and slowly, the rigidity left Kagome's body, her body molding itself to his.

"Inuyasha," she panted as he let her lips go for air.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something," he said, his tone strange. Reserved, afraid, almost.

The tone reminded her of when he'd thrown her through the well without her jewel shards, and that brought back her fears through her fogged mind.

"What?"

"When they took you, I was afraid. That's something I haven't felt since I lost control over myself… I realized something… I don't want to lose you. I… I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened even more, her breath held as she waited. Surely he was joking or falling asleep. But after almost a minute of silence, she risked a look at his face and found him staring expectantly, though there was fear, as well.

"Sorry, I shouldn't've said anything," he said, beginning to step back, a defeated look on his face.

"Wait," she gasped, grabbing his wrist. "Do… Do you mean that?"

"Yes," he said, turning back to her.

Without warning, she initiated another kiss, passion flooding their minds.

Inuyasha's claws moved of their own accord, cupping her bottom as she pushed to be as close as possible to his body.

"Inuyasha, I love you, too," the miko panted, gasping for air. One of her hands roamed up his bare chest while the other went around his back, holding him to her. "Please, make me forget those pigs…"

"Are you sure, Kagome?"

In response, she grabbed one of his hands from her behind and slid it to her front, placing it on her exposed breast. Inuyasha turned the color of his robes as he realized that she was still completely naked.

"Yes. Please, I want to be only yours."

"You're too innocent for a blood-covered hanyo like me, Kagome."

"I don't care. I don't care that you're a hanyo, and you're not impure. I just want you to take me. Make me yours."

Inuyasha gently cupped her breast, his mind fogged with the strangeness of the situation.

Suddenly, his clothes came undone and he, too, was naked. Their bodies pressed together, seeking each other out. Suddenly, she dropped out of sight, surprising him.

When warm hands wrapped around his hardened length, he looked down to find her staring at it, her bright red face inches aware from it and her wide eyes locked on the throbbing flesh.

She moved closer, her tongue experimentally playing against the tip. Emboldened by the hanyo's pleasured groan, she licked it again, moving down the entire length. As the flesh throbbed and hardened further, the miko become even more emboldened and opened her mouth wider.

As the flesh slid into her warm mouth, Inuyasha groaned and it grew again, filling more of her mouth. Slowly, she began bobbing her head up and down, accidentally choking herself a few times and nicking him. The scent of arousal was steadily growing stronger in the clearing, and suddenly, Inuyasha couldn't take it.

She yelped as he gently but quickly pulled her head away, and then, they were both lying on the ground, his body looming over hers and his member waiting for entrance.

"Last chance, Kagome."

"Take me," she said in a breathy voice, her entire body flushed as red as his.

When he entered her, she yelped in pain, and Inuyasha sealed her lips with his own, trying to comfort her.

She latched onto the comfort, riding out the waves of pain. When it slowly dissipated, warmth took its place. Slowly, her lover began to move, and the heat steadily grew.

The cries of her passion slowly increased in volume and frequency until, with a loud cry, the wave of passion hit her and her body went rigid.

As she relaxed, panting on the ground, he gently put his head on her shoulder. She winced as his fangs broke the flesh, but the pain only lasted an instant before he licked away the blood and kissed her neck.

"What-"

"You're mine, now," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Forever," she panted, kissing him, letting out all of the passion that had previously been held in.

Never again was she going to hold back how she felt.

The passion shared between them was sweet and beautiful, and it continued for a long time until their peace was broken by the sounds of animals coming to them. And the youki with them.

"What the fuck!?"

Kagome looked up to find Koga standing near them, his eyes wide with a mixture of emotions. There was hurt, shock, and obvious anger.

"Leave, wolf," Inuyasha growled.

"You fucking half-breed! You dirtied _my_ woman!?"

"He didn't 'dirty' me," the miko growled. "And Koga, I was never your woman!" Kagome protested, trying to use Inuyasha to reserve her modesty.

"Be quiet, Kagome. Alright, you dog, I've had enough. You ruined my property with your filthy half-breed body, and I'm going to kill you!"

The air around Inuyasha changed, and the wolf prince's eyes widened as he slowly rose, youki filling the air.

"Leave now, you mangy wolf. I won't listen to you insult Kagome. If you don't go away, I won't let you breathe to insult her again."

When Inuyasha's head rose, Koga was surprised to find blood-red eyes glaring at him.

Instantly, Kagome was at his side, her hands around his waist.

"Inuyasha, calm down."

Seeing her hands on the half-breed brought a snarl to Koga, and he made a fatal mistake in his anger.

"Kagome, how could you let yourself be dirtied by him!? Why'd you whore yourself out? If you wanted a protector, I would've done it without making you possibly dirty your blood-line. And you even let him mark you!"

Inuyasha began to launch, but it was Kagome who was suddenly angry.

"Sit."

With a yelp, the hanyo hit the ground. While he came up sputtering, he watched as she stalked toward the wolf, her purifying qi flaring around her.

"First of all, I'm _not_ a whore!"

The wolf was too surprised to react as she swung her fist. Her energy surrounded it before contact and an ugly burn formed on his cheek.

"Second of all, he didn't 'dirty' me! I love him. What kind of parents you're born to doesn't change who you are! So don't you _dare _look down on him because of who his parents were! He's greater than you'll _ever _be!"

She swung another fist, hitting his other cheek. His head whipped to the side, and he growled, but he made no move, knowing that she wasn't done yet and the next outburst would be the worst.

"And finally, I'm not someone's property! I was never yours, and I'm sick of you thinking that you somehow own me! I let Inuyasha mark me because he's _always _there for me, and I love him with all my heart!"

"Kagome-"

"No, shut the hell up!" she screamed, surprising him into silence. "Leave, Koga. Go to Ayame and run your tribes, or don't, but either way, I don't want to _ever _see you near me again! Now leave!"

The raw hatred in her tone had the wolf cringing, and without a sound, he turned and ran. As soon as he was gone, the wave of emotions other than anger she'd been burying during her rant hit her and she fell to her knees, crying.

Warm arms went around her, and she looked up to find Inuyasha, clothed once more, looking at her with concern.

"Don't listen to what that mangy wolf thinks, Kagome."

"I thought he was a friend…"

"Come on, Kagome. You should go home for a few days," he said, lifting her bridal style once again. This time, she didn't have any fear as they neared the well, and together, they vanished into the future.

When they returned to the village two days later, their friends were relieved. And something had clearly changed while they'd been gone.

It was evident in the way they moved together, their bodies closer than a mere friendship would allow. And the tooth marks on Kagome's neck; the sign of a demon mating.

And somehow, the group knew that nothing would be the same, but that it would be considerably better with the obvious love between the two now being in the open…


End file.
